Love Deception
by Blind Deaf and Dumb
Summary: Kate disappears for two years. Humphrey turns into a bitter cold wolf who never gave up hope of seeing her again. When he finally sees her again he couldn't be more happier. What he doesn't realize, Kate never came home to him. A certain wolf reveals it.


_**Love Deception**_

Walking in the dark forest carrying a purple flower in his mouth Humphrey came at the side of a river. Listening to the soft rapids going down, he let out a sigh and dropped the flower into the water.

_Two years today, Kate had disappeared from my life._

_Where I stand now is the place Kate had vanished. She told me she was going to the river and I was going to meet her there later on. I arrived ten minutes later and she was nowhere to be seen. What had happened? The pack had searched for days. I searched for weeks and still I couldn't find my love. As the months crawled passed I never gave up hope of seeing her again._

_During the time a lot of things occurred; Lilly became a hunter and gave birth to two pups named Garth Jr and Violet. Shakey married Reba and Salty: Janice. And the old Alphas passed away. I felt sorry mostly for Eve. She took Kate's disappearance just as hard as me._

_I had front row to all of these events and even though I witnessed great things that have happened here; I still hurt deep down. Yeah, I managed to find my smile again but its rare to see. Every single night is torture. At first I suspected she ended up being taken by humans again. That was a immense part of my hope of hearing Kate's voice again. Then as time went by I began to wonder did Kate leave me? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt Kate in any way that an apology can't fix? When I brought these questions to my friends they all told me she wouldn't leave me like that. So what caused her to disappear? To this day I still don't got my answer._

_Time went on._

_I became cold. Started snapping at others for giving me concerned looks or shaking their heads at me. Instead of questioning my errors I began furiously shouting intothe night. "Was I not good enough for you?","Did you see our love as a joke and decided to abandon me?","I wait for you because I don't where you are! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Dropping my Alpha staus a long time ago, the pack still showed me the respect as one. They no doubt heard me yelling and yet no one came to silence me. I guess they it was better for me to scream because later my anger evaporated and started raining teardrops. At the end of that terrible phase I became extremely lonely. I couldn't stand my friends company anymore. So I convinced myself I'm better off alone._

_Going out into the world to try and find her was an idea I thought of on the first anniversary of her disappearance. Rumours said that Kate was most likely dead. Words like that don't get through your head when you love someone. You refuse to truly believe that your loved one is gone until you see the body. And I didn't see how her death would be possible. Kate can fight back to anyone and there was no blood or gunshots; I would have smelt the blood and have heard a gun firing._

_The only thing that kept me here was because of hope. I grew older, went back as an Omega though not the one I once was... Two years of hoping, blaming myself, raging and crying. Everyone else who was close to Kate never felt the same pain I have. Everyone else is happy._

Just as Humphrey was about to turn away from the river to go back to his den, he heard another's presence at the other side of the river. Swiftly bringing his head up, he couldn't believe his eyes. He could have sworn he was either dreaming or his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Kate?"

The golden wolf stared tight back at him for a moment. To Humphrey it felt like hours as he waited for her to say something.

Finally she spoke back.

"...Humphrey?"

No longer able stand where he was, Humphrey plunged into the water, swam across, climbed out of the river. Heart beating rapidly Humphrey affectionately nuzzled with her.

"I missed you so much!" sobbed Humphrey. "This isn't a dream, right?"

Something told Humphrey this couldn't be a dream. He got wet, was feeling Kate and breathing in her scent.

"No Humphrey. I'm back now," Kate said heartily.

As Humphrey held Kate close to him he noticed that her voice sounded different; more in a young way than older like his. Also the fact that she looked just like her old young self when she was lost to him. None of that mattered though. Kate was here and was feeling him with her warm paws over his drenched fur.

_I should have guessed from the clues given to me. The clues were small but I should have known. Kate... never came home._


End file.
